CardFight! Vanguard Season 3: Olympics
by liuxess
Summary: Look at this! The true power of cardfighting! Where Aichi and Ren are left as almost the weakest! Includes Leon, Daigo, Chris and much others! Hi to Lithuanians!
1. Team Sparta!

**WARNING! Possible season 2 Spoiler! I warned You! Why are you still reading! Okay go ahead! Season 2 ending spoiler: Aichi fought in another stage, Defeated AL-4, defeated Chris, and Daigo. Then Leon (Aqua force user) told Daigo, that he's Leon's father, and that Leon is from another dimension. The reason why Daigo didn't merry Leon's mothers in his own universe was that She used Shadow Paladins and Daigo didn't like her. In Leon's Universe, they two used Gold paladins, and they made a lovely couple. The season ended by making 2 universes fusing. When Aichi had to choose what deck to use, he chose Gold Paladins. Ren chose Shadow. Daigo stayed at royal. And Kai started using Narukami. I said not to read!**

"Aichi come, the countries that are near Baltic sea, made a tournament! It's the final fight! Team Sparta has one victory, and Team Hell has one victory Too! This will decide who's the winner!" Shin shouted by making Aichi's mind to do hard working to understand what manager said.

"Take my wrath" a teen boy with brown hair shouted. He stood his units and drew a card.

His field was like this:

Gallatin, Pendragon, Gordon,

Wingal brave, wingal, Marron (Royal paladins)

"LIMIT BREAK" the boy shouted by taking top five cards to hand, and looking at them.

"I Ride Soul Saver Dragon. Activating skill! Soul blast 5!" he took 5 cards from under of vanguard and placed to drop zone.

"ALL UNITS IN SECOND LINE RECEIVE FIVE THOUSAND!" Boy shouted.

"Brave boosts, Gallatin attacks your vanguard with 20 000" he pointed a finger at opponents field, that looked like this:

Red-eye, CEO, Goddess of full moon

Gemini, Gemini, Dark cat (Oracle think tank)

"I guard with lozenge magus, and intercept with Red eye!" A 20 year old man shouted too.

"Now, Wingal boosts, and Dragon attacks CEO with 24 000!"

"Perfect Guard with Chocolate!" the man dropped the last card from hand to drop zone.

"TWIN DRIVE" The boy shouted by looking at opponent's damage zone that had 4 cards.

The first card was Elaine, a heal trigger. The power was added to Gordon, and by healing left the boy's damage at 4.

The second checked was Epona, a critical trigger, that made boy's hand to have 4 cards. Everything was given to Gordon.

"Marron boosts, and Gordon attacks your vanguard with 31 000! And double critical!"

"Damage check" The first card was crescent moon. And the second was Lozenge Magus, Heal trigger.

"YES! I heal And start my turn!" the man cheered.

"I call CEO!" he called a g3 to the unfilled spot. Then he counted the cards under his vanguard. And smiled.

"Now, Cat boosts and Tsuyukomi attacks Saver! Power 15 000!"

"Damage check" boy took a card and added to his damage zone. It was a draw trigger, margal.

"Adding power to vanguard, and draw" he drew a card.

"damn…. Ceo attacks with a boost from Gemini , power 18 000!"

"Gordon intercepts, using skill, 10 000 shield. And Wingal guards me too. That makes no pass for your attack."

"TWIN DRIVE" The first card was wiseman, and the second CEO.

"only 5 000 to guard next turn for you" The boy smiled.

"DAMN! CEO attacks with boost from Gemini! Power 18000!"

"Guard with Epona!" the boy smiled again. He stood his units and drew a card.

"FINAL FURRY!" boy shouted.

"Final furry? You meant final turn?" The man asked.

"Nah. Final turn can fail, but final furry never fails!"

Boy took a card from his hand and place on vanguard circle.

"CROSSRIDE! I RIDE LIFE SAVE DRAGON!" (my card, a soul saver dragon crossride- life saver dragon.)

"Personal blast!" he counter blasted 2 cards in damage and threw another life saver dragon from hand.

"All units in attack phase will gain +5 000, but I lose twin drive! And Again! Personal Blast!" he did the same again. Then he called Alfred early to a empty rearguard circle.

"Wingal boost, Life Saver attacks CEO with power of 29 000!"

"Damn! No guard!"

"Drive check!" He took the first card from his deck and showed it. It was Wingal.

"damage check…" Opponent took a card from his deck and showed it. It was chocolate.

"Damn I lost!" boy's opponent shouted and ran crying out of the room.

"Congratulations! Team Sparta won!" A announcers voice appeared in the screen.

"Let's Congratulate our Team: Luke, Dovis, and Ragy!" 3 teens appeared in the screen and the brown hair boy was standing in the middle.

"Team Sparta will go To Olympics! Till Then!" announcer said and Shin turned TV off.

"Olympics?" Misaki said behind Aichi. Kamui was here too.

"Here's a invitation for you!" Shin was holding a letter in his hands.

"The tournament contains 16 teams from all world! That's why I showed this to you! Team Sparta is the last team in Olympics!"

"why should we go?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah, why? We are the strongest" Misaki smiled.

"Team New Al-4 will be there" Shin said smiling. And in one second, Team Q-4 was ready to go.

**Well, how was this? Review!**


	2. The Olympic Start!

**Okay, the one who asked about Aichi- it's a simple thing. In season 2 Aichi had gotten best friends with Gold paladins. They were stronger than Blaster blade, and majesty lord blaster. It was Hard for him to choose, but he chose what he thought is stronger and better. **

**Okay, for the next chapter: The old teams in won place! Aichi's Battle!**

Team Q-4 was standing near other teams in London's Olympic stadium. The 16 teams we're here.

"I knew you will be here! Aichi Sendou!" Ren walked toward to Misa-ki and Aichi.

"Where is that Bramui?" he asked by looking around.

"He's in toilet. What do you want? What are you doing here?" Misaki nodded.

"Well, the word decided to let 4 teams from Japan to this tournament!" Ren smiled.

"4 teams?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, team Caesar, Team Family, and us two." Asaka came to them.

"Team family?" Misaky looked at Asaka like to a child in a sand box.

"Yeah, with Daigo, Leon, and some other guy I don't know" Ren looked around.

"OH MY GOD! IT"S AICHI SENDOU AND REN SUZUGAMORI!" a teen boy jumped on Ren by making him fall.

"Hey, I know you!" Misaki shouted. "You're from Team Sparta!"

"Yeah!" the boy stood up. "I'm so happy to see Team Al-4 and Q-4 here!"

Then another brown haired boy came to them.

"Sorry for my friend Luke. He's always like that. By the way, I'm Dovis." Dovis helped Ren to stand up.

Then three men came to the group.

"Well well well. Team Sparta! It will be nice to see you fail" the oldest of them said.

"Team paladins… If We fail, only in the finals!" Luke and Dovis said in one voice.

"Yeah right! Well, we're letting you to rest!" The youngest of them said. The Paladins left.

"Team Paladins?" Kai appeared from nowhere. No one was surprised.

"Yeah. They're leader is incredibly strong! But the other two aren't so good!" Luke's smile was gone. Suddenly It appeared again.

"OOH MY DOG! IT"S CHRIS AND DAIGO!" Luke ran away to other teams.

"DAMN YOU LUKE!" Dovis ran after him.

"Okay… what the heck just happened?" Ren laughed to himself.

Suddenly, two air ballons were flying in air, and holding the tournament bracket.

Team Q-4 VS Team Paladins; Team family VS The Sea; Team Chuck Norris VS Team S.I.T genius; Team Caesar VS Team Rome; Team Sparta VS Team Lords; Team DBZ VS Team Naruto; Team Al-4 Vs Team Mister; Team Mistaken VS Team half dead

"So, I guess I'm first?" Aichi said. Nobody said anything to him. Aichi sighed and went to the table. His opponent showed up. It was the same Old guy From Team paladins.

The table moved around Aichi till got into the right position.

"STAND UP VANGUARD!" The all stadium shouted when the two players revealed they're starters. Both we're using Gold paladins, and both starter's we're Kyrph, Crimson Lion Club.

"I'll be first. By the way, my name is Diego" Diego smiled and drew a card.

"Ride! Holy Axe, Nimue!" Diego rode a 7 000 power unit. He moved Kyrph back

"My turn!" Aichi drew a card and placed it on Vanguard Circle. "Ride! Gareth! Kyrph moves back! Kyrph boosts, and Gareth attacks your vanguard with power of 13 000!" Aichi put his hand on deck ready to check drive.

"No guard" Diego smiled.

Gareth was checked by Aichi, Beumains by Diego.

"MY turn! Draw!" Diego drew a card.

" I Ride Beumains! Call, Gareth!" Diego smiled.

"KYRPH SKILL! If my vanguard is beumains, I move gareth and kyrph to my soul from the field, an superior ride, Blond Ezel!" Diego rode Blond Ezel from his hand.

"Now Ezel attacks your vanguard! 10 000!"

"No guard" Aichi said.

Twin drive revealed two Flame of Victory, critical triggers.

"All effects to my vanguard!" Diego was smiling like sun.

"Triple damage check" Aichi said.

The first card Was Gareth, then Beumains, and Fortune Bell, stand trigger.

**Is this luck? Or is this skill? Can Aichi win? And the other Teams! He's gotten much stronger than he was, but will this be enough to beat everyone?**


	3. The first battle!

**Ok, this is a little start. You will see this chapter pretty soon.**

"My turn, draw" Aichi sttod up units and drew a card.

**This was sooner then you did think, wasn't it?**

"I Ride Beumains! And call Gareth! Kyrph skill!" Aichi did everything like Diego superior rode Ezel from deck.

"Ezel attacks your vanguard with power of 10 000"

"No guard" Diego smiled, while Aichi drive checked Ezel, and Whirlwind Sagramore.

"Damage check" Diego checked Ezel too. He stood up his vanguard, and started his turn by drawing.

"I call Gareth behind Ezel, and And my boosted vanguard attacks your Ezel with 18 000!" Diego face was smiling.

"Perfect guard with Halo Shield Mark!" Aichi moved one card from his hand to drop zone. It was Ezel.

"Twin drive!" The checked cards were 2 flame of victory, critical triggers.

"My turn." Aichi drew a card. "Call, Sagramore, and Gareth behind him! Now, Ezel attacks your Ezel!"

"No guard!" Diego said.

"Twin drive!" Aichi's first revealed card was Halo shield, and the second was Fortune bell, stand trigger.

"I give the power to Sagramore."

"Damage check" It was Gwydion, a draw trigger. Diego drew a card. His hand cards were on 10.

"Now with a boost, sagramore attacks your vanguard! 23 000!"

"Damage check" Diego revealed Gwydion again, and drew a card 2 times.

"I stand my units. Now, LIMIT BREAK! DOUBLE!" Diego shouted by flipping all 4 cards in his damage zone.

The first card on deck was a grade 3 sagramore and the second one was Beumains. They were called left and right from Ezel.

"Now, Call 2 Gareth!" Diego called 2 more units by leaving his field like this:

Sagramore, Ezel, Beumains,

Gareth Gareth Gareth.

"Gareth boost, and Ezel attacks your vanguard with 43 000!" Diego laughed.

"Luke, it's his all power?" Ren came asking Team Sparta's leader.

"No. But his real power will show the next turn." Luke said without emotions.

"Perfect guard with halo Shield!" Aichi threw a card from his hand. It was Ezel.

"Twin Drive!" The first card was grade 3 Sagramore, and the other was Gwydion, draw trigger and the power was given to Beumains. Diego drew a card. His hand was holding 10 cards.

"Beumains attacks with a boost!" Aichi didn't guard against it. He got Gwydion too. He drew a card and gave the power to his vanguard. Aichi drew a card. His hand had 5 cards. Sagramore attacked Aichi, and he didn't guard again. The damage card was a grade 1 Sagramore.

While the battle was going to end, the damage result was that Diego had 4, all flipped, and Aichi had 5, all face up.

"My turn!" Aichi drew a card.

"LIMIT BREAK! DOUBLE!" Aichi revealed 2 cards on deck.

The first one was Beumains. The second was chrajgal.

"Call! Nimue" Aichi called Nimue behind his vanguard and left the field like this:

Beumains, Ezel, Sagramore,

Chrajgal, Nimue, Gareth.

"Chrajgal boosts attack from Beumain!" Aichi rested these two units.

"No guard" Diego revealed Garmore.

"Ezel attacks your vanguard with a boost from Nimue! 29 000 power!" Ezel attacked Ezel.

"Perfect guard! Halo shield Mark! Hello Halo!" Diego was laughing when he sent Gwydion from his hand.

"TWIN DRIVE!" The first one was little battler Tron, a grade 1. And second was Nemean Lion, a g2

"DAMN!" Aichi shouted.

"He doesn't look good" Daigo said to his other dimension son Leon.

Diego was laughing.

"Well?" he said.

"Sagramore attacks your vanguard with a boost!"

"No guard!" Diego laughed.

Everything what was to hear was Diego's laugh. No one did understand, why a guy that has 5 damage and 8 cards in hand doesn't guard?

"Damage check! Oh, a Heal trigger!" It was true. The sixth damage was a heal trigger, Salommier.

"I heal one card, and leave my damage to 5 again!" Diego laughed again.

"Here it comes!" Dovis and Luke shouted in one voice.

"FINAL TURN!" Diego shouted and drew a card.

"CROSS RIDE! I RIDE BEAST FORM BLOND EZEL!"

**No, no mistake! Another crossride shows up! Review!**


	4. The battle ends!

Okay…x 2 000

**I don't have anything to say…. Just sorry, for grammar…**

**Well… the next chapter…**

"What? A crossride of Ezel?" Kamui shouted. Luke eyes were rolling like saying "well, duh"

"Beast Ezel Limit break! Retire Sagramore!" Diego checked the first card on his deck. It was **Garmore.**

"Ezel gains plus 10 000!" Diego said, and looked at his full flipped damage zone.

"Beast Ezel skill! One card from my field goes to soul, and I place another card to soul from my deck." Diego's Beumains went to soul. He took a card from his deck and put it to soul. It was **Crimson Lion cub, Kyrph.**

A few moments passed. Diego did let people to get interested what is he doing.

"Now!" Diego's voice was the only thing you could hear in stadium. "Personal Blast!" Diego shouted and threw **Beast Form Blond Ezel** from his hand.

"I soul blast three cards that have word "lion" in their name!" He took 2 **Crimson lion **and 1** Ezel** from his soul. "Now, I can unflip 4 cards in my damage zone!" Diego's damage now had only 1 flipped card.

"DOUBLE LIMIT BREAK!" The damage zone was all flipped again. The first card was **Spektral Duke Dragon; Blessing Owl **was second. It was placed behind Duke.

"Owl skill! I add 2 000 to my vanguard! Now, with A boost from Gareth, Beast Ezel attacks your Vanguard! Power 47 000!"

"I guard with **Tron, Nemean lion, Beumains** intercepts!** Sommalier, Gwydion, **and **Fortune Bell!** And **Silent punisher!** You need 2 triggers to pass!" Aichi hand was left with 1 card.

Diego was smiling.

"Beast Vs a human always wins. TWIN DRIVE!" The first card was **Silent punisher, **critical trigger.

"I give all powers to my Vanguard. NOW EZEL! SECOND CHECK!" The second card was **Chrajgal.**

Everyone in stadium laughed at Diego. Everyone shouted:

"FAIL! FAIL! FAIL! FAIL!"

Except Luke. And Aichi.

"Garmore attacks your vanguard with a boost! Power 18 000!"

"Damage check" Aichi revealed…(damn my button is stuck) **Sleygal dagger. **

"I… I lost the first fight!" Aichi was angry.

"Heh! I'm stronger ya know!" Diego went to his team.

"No worries Aichi! I and Misaki will win our fights!" Kamui tried to cheer up Aichi when he sat on chair sadly.

"Shut up!" Aichi said angrily to Kamui. He was mad on himself and his friends. Aichi couldn't understand why did he lose. Maybe choosing Gold paladin instead of Royal was bad?

Suddenly Aichi felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Kai.

"I always am near you Aichi. I see how you grow. You can't blame yourself for a lost battle.

"But… KAI! How can you say that! Neither I or you are in this level!" Aichi spoked loudly.

"WAIT A MINUTE, AICHI SENDOU!" Team Sparta was walking to them. Luke hardly punched Aichi into face, by making him fall down.

"Ragy, help him stand" Dovis commanded, and a blond boy helped Aichi to stand up. Aichi and Luke were the same size, but Aichi was older.

"Diego is strong. Too strong for you to defeat!" he looked at Aichi's eyes, by creeping everyone with his own voice. "BUT! He's a normal human like you. And that beast form is a normal card! Diego must be the strongest in universe! As much As I fought him, he always won! But I never quit! Team Q-4 has to move forward too!" Luke said, as Kamui went to his fight.


	5. The second Battle!

**Does any my readers know, how reviews are important to writers? Seriuosly!**

**Anyway, sorry for what Kamui chose. He will be back in later time, but right now…**

**Anyway, read and find out!**

Kamui stood in front of his opponent, which looked silly.

"SPECIAL RULE! SPECIAL RULE! SPECIAL RULE!" the crowd shouted as the announcer said:

"If people want a special rule, they will have one!" the crowd shouted.

"Well, the special rules rule, don't they? The special rule will be…" Announcer was thinking a bit "The special rule will be, "no blasts"! That means no counter or soul blasts are allowed! Only if Limit break requires it! Yeah, only Limit breaks and Auto skills can be used!"

"No blasts?" Kamui's face got a little cold.

"Well, hello here mate! I'm Dante!" The opponent greeted.

"Yeah right!" Kamui said while both players reshuffled they're hands, after placing starters and drawing opening hands.

"Damn! My hand has 2 grade 2, 1 grade 3 and two grade 1! Why I'm not lucky today!" Dante cried.

"Stand up Vanguard!" Kamui shouted, while his opponent forgot what words to say.

"I never get it" Dante said. "Why every time, van has to guard? From what does this van guard?" they both flipped they're starters. Dante's starter was **Wingal brave. **And Kamui's was… **Lizard soldier, Conroe** a Kagero card.

"Hm? So, this is why you couldn't "find" your Kagero deck, right?" Ren asked Kai, while he smiled.

"He needed a new deck. I have two decks, I need one. That says All."

"I'm first!" Kamui said and drew.

" I ride! Take your place here, Flame of hope, Aermo!" Kamui rode a 6 000 power unit and moved Conroe back.

"Not good kid! My turn!" Dante drew a card.

"Ride! I ride **Sage Marron! **Wingal moves, and then boosts, Marron attacks your vanguard with 13 000!"

"I guard with **Flame seed, Salamander**! You need a trigger to pass!" Kamui placed a card on guardian circle.

"A guard already?" Aichi like asked Misaki.

"Well, he won't be able to use counter blast, and Kagero doesn't have much Limit breaks, so it's better keeping damage the lowest" Shin answered.

Dante's Drive check revealed another **Marron**.

"Oh Marron, you're such a Morron!"

"My turn!" Kamui drew a card.

"Ride! **Cross Shot Gaap**!" Kamui rode a 10 000 unit.

"Call, two other **Gaaps**! Now, right Gaap attacks your vanguard.

"Never guard!" Dante damage checked Wingal.

"Now, Conroe boosts, and my vanguard attacks your! 14 000!" and after Dante no guarded, Kamui revealed **Gatling claw Dragon** a draw trigger. Kamui drew. "Power to my standing rearguard! Now he attacks your vanguard with 15 000!"

And again, Dante didn't guard. He damage checked **Margal, **draw trigger.

"My turn!" Dante double drew.

"Come Forth My Avatar! I Ride Blaster blade! His Counter blast!" Dante flipped 2 cards in damage.

"You can't" Kamui said.

"Why?"

"Because this special rule, rule!"

"Oh yeah!" Dante unflipped those 2 cards.

"Call, Gallatin.! Gallatin attacks your vanguard!" **Flame of promises **revealed by damage check. "Now, wingal boosts! Blaster blade attacks your vanguard!" Kamui intercepted with **Cross Shot Gaap. **

"One trigger to pass!" Kamui announced.

The drive check revealed **Blaster blade.**

"My turn!" Kamui shouted and drew a card.

"Ride! **Dragonic overlord**! Call! **Dragonic Overlord!"** Kamui shouted riding and calling 11 000 power units.

"Double call! **Embodiment of Armor Bahr!" **Now Kamui's field was like this:

Dragonic, Dragonic. Cross Shot,

Bahr, Conroe, Bahr,

"Bahr boosts, Overlord attacks your vanguard!" damage check revealed another **Margal**, draw trigger.

"I draw and give the power to my vanguard!" Dante smiled and drew a card. His hand was holding 8 cards.

"Conroe boosts and I attack your vanguard! Power 16 000!"

"No guard!" Dante said again.

"Twin drive!" Kamui revealed first card. It was **Dragonic Overlord, The End**. Second was **Wyvern guard Baryi.**

"Damage check" It was **margal** again. Dante drew a card.

"DAMN!" Kamui shouted.

"Cross shot with a boost from **Bahr, **attacks your Gallatin!" Kamui finished his turn, when Dante removed the card.

"My Turn! Draw!" Dante drew a card. His hand size was equal to 10.

"Ride! **Pendragon!** I call **Galatin**! Pendragon LIMIT BREAK! I check the top 5 cards, and if there is a grade 3, I can ride it!" Dante checked the top five cards and smiled.

"I Ride **Alfred Early**! Activate skill! **Blaster Blade** moves from soul!"

"I call **Guiding Sage! Zenon!** Zenon skill activates! If the top card is the same grade as my vanguard, I ride that card!" Dante looked at the top card and laughed.

"I Ride! **Majesty Lord blaster!"**

**That's all folks! **


	6. The hard battle

**The reviews people? REVIEWS!**

"**Majesty lord blaster?"** Kamui asked and looked at his hand that was holding three cards: a grade 3, a perfect guard and a draw trigger.

"That's right!" Dante shouted.

" I call **Blaster**, the true **Dark** Warrior! **Blaster dark**!" Dante's field was like this:

**Blaster Blade, Majesty Lord Blaster, Gallatin,**

Sage Zenon, Wingal Brave, Blaster Dark.

"Zenon boosts and Blaster attacks your vanguard with 15 000!" Kamui no guarded and revealed **Dragon Overlord. **

"Now Wingal boosts! Majesty lord Blaster skill!" Dante dragged Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark under his card. "Now Lord Blaster get's plus 10 000 and plus a critical! His Second Skill! When I have both Blasters in my soul, he gets +2 000!"

"My vanguard attacks your! Power 27 000 and And an Extra Critical!"

"Perfect guard with **Baryi**!" Kamui dropped the draw trigger from his hand.

"TWIN DRIVE" Dante checked the first card on deck. It was **Zenon.** Second Was** Epona,** a critical trigger.

"I give everything to Gallatin! Now he attacks your Vanguard!"

"I intercept with Gaap! My turn!" Kamui stood his units and drew a card.

"CROSSRIDE! I RIDE **DRAGONIC OVERLORD THE END!**" Kamui rode The End.

"CALL! ANOTHER **THE END!**" Kamui placed his last card from hand.

"Now, Bahr boosts, and Overlord attacks Majesty with 19 000!"

"I guard with Epona!"

"My vanguard attacks your with a boost! 18 000!"

"I guard with Elaine, and intercept with Gallatin!" Dante smiled, by making Kamui to get 2 triggers for passing Dante's guard.

"TWIN DRIVE!" Kamui checked the first card on deck.

It was **Tahr,** a critical trigger.

"I don't think I will get another trigger…" Kamui gave the effects to standing The End.

The Second card was **Tahr **too.

"All effects to The End. Now, Bahr boosts And Dragonic Overlord The End attacks your vanguard! Power 29 000! And Triple Critical!"

" I guard with Wingal, Zenon And Wingal Brave!" Dante guarded by leaving his hand at 3.

"I stand and draw!" Kamui's said and smiled. "Final Turn!".

"Call! **Blaster Dark! Blaster Blade!"** Dante called blaster Dark in front of Zenon, in left circle and Blaster Blade in the right circle.

" Boost from Zenon! Blaster Dark attacks your Vanguard with 14 000!"

"No guard!" Kamui revealed **Monk Gojo, **a heal trigger.

"I can't heal, but I give the power to my Vanguard!"

"Now Brave boosts, and Majesty lord blaster Skill!" Diego put both blasters under his vanguard.

"Attack Majesty! Power 27 000! Double critical!

"I guard with Both **Tahr!" **Kamui left no passing for Dante.

"Damn… TWIN DRIVE!" The first card was **Marron**. The Second was **Starcall Trumpeter. **

"My turn! Draw!" Kamui drew a card.

"This is THE END!" shouted Kamui.

"I retire **Conroe** and call **flames Of promise, Aermo**!"

"Aermo skill! Soul bl…" then Kamui stopped talking. He remembered that blasts aren't allowed.

"Damn… AERMO BOOSTS AND THE END ATTACK YOUR VANGUARD WITH 17 000!" Kamui cried all out.

" I guard with two **Marron**! And **Starcall** too!" Dante said and left his hand with 1 card.

Suddenly Kamui's mind tranfered to another dimension.

Kamui appeared near a burning castle. Thunders were hitting it. Both Dragonic Overlord and The End were on the ground.

An evil laugh was spreading everywhere. Dragonic Overlord spoke:

"Kamui… that's you're name… free us from this nightmare! Unleash our true power!"

Kamui returned back to the stadium. His hands were revealing the first check. It was **Monk Gojo** a heal trigger.

"I add the power to my vanguard!" Kamui said and checked the second card while everyone was cheering up him.

The second card was **Flame Seed Salamander. **

A stand trigger.

And it made Kamui's attack pass.

"I GIVE EVERYTHING TO MY VANGUARD!" Kamui happily shouted.

"IT"S NOT OVER YET! DAMAGE CHECK!" Dante damage checked. The card was **Lew**, a critical trigger.

"Damn… I lost…" Dante said by leaving the table.

Kamui ran back and hugged Aichi and Misaki.

"WE WON!" Kamui shouted.

"Um… don't want to disappoint you, but I still have to fight, and this is only the first match." Misaki said.

"Can I still hug you?" Kamui asked.

"NO!" Misaki pushed Kamui away and went to fight.

**If I won't get at least 3 review for this chapter, I'm not writing any further. GOT IT?**


	7. Misaki fights

**Gladly for my non – existing readers, I want to write this story.**

**Thank you Sabre. What ever you said.**

A young boy, at age of Misaki stood in front of her.

"Oh… I didn't think I will fight a beauty." Boy said.

"And I didn't think I will fight a Morron…" Misaki answered.

"The special rule!" announcer said. "will be… Rearguard attack Drive! That means that rearguards will check triggers! And the checked will be put back to bottom of decks!"

Misaki took her deck out of pocket and looked at it. She took another deck from the other pocket. She placed the second one on the table.

"Stand up Vanguard!" they both shouted flipping starters.

**Fullbau** was chosen by the boy.

Godhawk, Ichibyoshi chosen by Misaki.

"What? She chose Moon goddess chain again?" Ren was confused.

"Of course" Asaka answered "When she will put more cards at bottom, she will be able to use her incredible memory. This will give her awesome advantage.:

"I go first! Ride, **Blaster Javelin! **Skill! He gets plus 2 000! And I take **Blaster Dark** to my hand!" he took a card from his deck and added to hand.

"My turn!" Misaki drew a card.

"Activate skill!" she looked at five cards on her deck. Then put them to the bottom of deck.

"Ride! **Goddess of Crescent moon! Tsukuyomi!" **Misaki rode a grade 1 with 7 000 that became 8 000 because of Godhawk skill.

"Call! Batlle sister Cocoa! Skill!" she called a unit in the right of Moon, and checked the first card on deck. She putted it back on Top.

"Cocoa attacks your vanguard!"

'Guard with **Charon!** No pass!" the boy smiled and said:

"by the way, I'm Mike"

"Like I care. Drive Check" Misaki checked **Oracle Guardian Nike** a critical trigger.

" I give everything to my vanguard." Misaki put Nike to the bottom of deck.

"Now, Tsukuyomi attacks your vanguard! Power 13 000 and double critical!"

"I no guard."

Misaki drive checked **E Alarmer.** A stand Trigger.

"I give everything to cocoa." She stood her rearguard.

"Damage check" the first one was **Dark metal Dragon**. Second was **Abyss Freezer** a draw trigger.

"I draw and give the power to my vanguard. Then I guess I start my turn!" Mike drew a card, but Misaki said.

"I Didn't end."

"What?" Mike surprised.

"Cocoa attacks you vanguard! Power 11 000!"

"No guard" Mike smiled.

"Drive check" Misaki revealed **Faithfull Angel.** And put it to the bottom of deck.

"My turn! Ride! **Blaster Dark!** Call! **Blaster Javelin! **Skill!" mike called a grade 1 behind Blaster Dark. He threw a Grade 3 **Dark Dictator** and Took **Phantom Blaster dragon **to his Hand.

"He never understood how power full Dictator is" Dovis said to Ragy and they both laughed.

Ren smiled and said to them.

"I think you two never understood how powerful Phantom Baster is"

"Call! **Demon Castle! Fatalita! Charon! Darkness Maiden Macha! ** Macha skill! Counter blast 2!" Mike flipped his damage and called a card from deck. It was another ** Charon**, that made Mike's field like this:

**Macha, Blaster Dark, Fatalita,**

**Charon, Javelin, Charon.**

"Charon boosts! Macha attacks!" Mike Drive checked **Blaster Javelin** after Misaki no guard.

"Blaster Boosts, Blaster Attacks!"

"No guard!" Misaki said.

"Drive check!" Mike revealed **Blaster Dark.**

"Damage check" Misaki revealed second damage that was **Half moon goddess, Tsukuyomi. ** Both cards in damage were the same.

"Charon boosts, Fatalita attacks!"

"No guard!" Misaki said. And Revealed ** Half moon goddess** again.

**Poor Misaki! I think she will fail the chain!**


	8. The awesome memory

**Don't like it, don't read it. That's what I say. If my fan fiction sucks, it will continue by this.**

**Should I change to the detailed power writing? Example: 8000 + 1 000 = 9000?**

**Answer to this question people.**

**And we're on the Misaki's fight again!**

"Stand and Draw" Misaki started her turn.

"Activating skill!" She looked at the top five cards of deck and placed them to bottom.

"Call!** Circle Magus!**" Misaki called an unit in the right of vanguard. "Skill!" She looked at the top card on deck and placed it on the bottom.

"Call! **Battle sister, cocoa!** Skill!" She called cocoa behind cocoa and looked at the top card of deck. She placed it on top.

"Magus attacks you Vanguard! 7000 Power!"

"I guard with **Blaster dark!" **Misaki revealed **CEO Amaterasu.** And put it back to the bottom.

"My vanguard attacks your with 8000!"

"no guard!" Mike said by looking at his hand that was holding 2 cards.

"Drive check again!" Misaki checked **Silent Tom**

"Cocoa boosts cocoa! Attack!"

"I Intercept with Macha!" Mike made an intercept. Now Misaki needed a trigger to pass.

"Drive check…" The card was **Weather Girl**, **Milk**. Misaki placed it at bottom.

"My turn!" Mike drew a card.

"I Ride **Dark Metal Dragon!"** Mike rode a 10000 power unit.

"Now Charon moves forward and call! **Nightmare Painter!** Skill! I can place my last card to the soul!" Mike put **Phantom Blaster Dragon **under his vanguard.

"Boost from Javelin, Dragon attacks goddess of Crescent Moon!"

"No guard!" Misaki said.

"Twin drive!" The first one was **Phantom Blaster Overlord. **The same as second.

"Damage check" **Oracle Guardian, Blue eyes** showed up.

"Now Painter boosts Charon attacks!"

"I guard with **Alarmer**!Trigger to pass!"

"Drive check" Mike checked **Demon Castle, Fatalita.**

"Now, A boost from Charon, and Fatalita attacks Cocoa!"

"No guard!" Misaki said. Mike revealed ** Nightmare Painter**.

"My turn!" Misaki drew a card.

"Skill!" She looked at the five cards on her deck. And sighed.

"I Ride **Goddess of half Moon! Tsukuyomi!"** Misaki soul charged 2 cards: **Lozenge Magus, Ceo Amaterasu. **

"I call! **Silent Tom! **Magus moves back, Call ** Oracle guardian! Red eyes! ** And Another! Behind my vanguard, I call **Circle Magus! **Skill!" Misaki looked at the top card of deck and put it to bottom.

"Now, Magus boosts! And Red Eyes attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard!" Misaki drive checked **Dream Eater**, draw trigger. She drew a card and gave the power to Silent Tom.

Mike Damage checked **Abyss Healer**, a heal trigger

"Damn… I can't heal… I give the power to my vanguard…"

"Skill! When Red eyes' attack hits, I can soul charge." Misaki put one card from her deck top under her vanguard.

"Magus boosts! And Tsukuyomi attacks!" Mike no guarded again.

"Drive check! A critical!" **Oracle Guardian Nike **appeared.

"I give the extra critical to my vanguard! And the power to Tom!"

"D-damage check" Mike revealed **Phantom bringer Demon **and **Triple Dark Armor.**

"Now, Cocoa boosts! Silent Tom attacks!"

"I Intercept With Fatalita! Using skill, +5 000 shield! You need a trigger to pass!" Mike voice was angry…

Misaki made a "shot" with her hand.

"Die!" She said and revealed **Psychic Bird**, a critical trigger.

"I give everything to my Silent Tom!"

"Damage check…" The first card was **Blaster Javelin, **the other one was **Dark shield Mac Lir.**

"I-I lost…" Mike said.

"You're welcome!" Misaki smiled taking her cards and going to the rest of team.

"Bravo Misaki! Bravo!" Kamui shouted.

"You Did it Misaki! We're moving forward!" Aichi shouted smiling.

So, the Next battle awaits! Team Family VS Team Sea! Wait for the chapter and awesome fight!

**And, hi to All Lithuanians!**


	9. New clan appears

**Some time has passed didn't it? I got interested at writing, so I just wrote this chapter. I hope you'll like it. And I will change my writing style a little this time. You will see why.**

**Lordest sweetest- didn't understand what you mean**

**Guest- you meant like a training camp or something?**

Announcer's voice spread through the stadium:

"Second Fight! First Round! Kheyto Sendou from Team Family Versus Rain Belto from Team Sea!"

The crowd happily shouted.

The two fighters stepped into battle positions, as the fight table stood near them.

Both fighters wished each other good luck and shouted:

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Kheyto, a Man with orange hair, had a black long coat, red T-shirt and green jeans. His blue eyes smiled when he unflipped his starter:

Godhawk, Starlight Horn!

Rain was a tall man With blue shirt, jeans and gray eyes that were kind of sad while standing:

**Officer cadet, Erikk!**

"What is that first clan? And Aqua force?" Aichi smirked. "I thought Leon and his family are the only users!"

"The first clan is **God Palace**. I saw it once, and never thought I'll see it again!" Kai said by being, if you can say that, surprised.

"Going first!" Rain said and drew a card.

"Ride! **Tear Knight, Theo! Erikk **moves and I end my turn!"

Kheyto smiled.

"Draw! I Ride **Oracle Guardian, Gemini!"**

"But that's a Oracle think tank card!" Misaki shouted.

"Well obviously, his deck is mixed" Asaka answered.

"I use Godhawk's Skill! When I ride A non-God Palace card, I can superior ride a card from top of my deck, if it's a grade 1!" Kheyto looked at the first card on deck and smiled.

"I ride **Angel Horse, Barhmistar**! Now his skill! I soul blast two cards and drop one card from hand!" he did the soul blasting and dropping thing and said "Now activating skill that intercepts! When I drop **God rat** from hand, I can call another grade 1 from my deck!" Kheyto called a grade 1 **Angel sword** unit behind his vanguard and shuffled his deck.

"Now I continue angel horse skill! I take the first card from my deck and ride it!" He revealed the first card: Tachikaze clan, **Bombarding dragon, Canongear,** a grade 2.

"For him to appear in the field, I need to retire a tachikaze! But now Angel sword's skill! He becomes the same clan as my vanguard! So I retire him! And now Canongear attacks you vanguard!"

"Amazing! He rode a grade 2 unit who's power is 11 000 in the first turn!" Ren cheered.

"No guard" Rain said and damaged himself with **Hydro hurricane Dragon**, while Kheyto revealed **Angel king, **a grade 3.

"My turn! Draw and Ride! **Storm Rider, Basil**!" Rain rode a grade 2 unit.

"I call! **Tear nights Lazarus** and **Theo** in the same column! Now they attack!"

"No guard!" Kheyto said and revealed **God's body and legs. **

"Now, Cadet boosts and Basil attacks with 14 000!"

"Using skill! I guard with **Angel Dragon**! And I use it's skill! I drop one card from my hand to make his shield 5 000, because he's a grade 3!" Kheyto dropped **God Rat.**

"Wow! He guarded with a grade three!" Kamui's mouth opened.

"That's not the end" Kai said.

"Drive check… No trigger!" Rain revealed **Hydro Hurricane dragon.**

"I activate God Rat's skill! And Superior call!" Kheyto took a card from his deck and called behind vanguard. It was **Angel sword.**

"Draw! I ride! **Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel!**" The stadium went with laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aichi asked Kamui that was smiling.

"This Keroro Ezel is from etranger clan. Etranger clan has only 4 cards, And mostly it's called a Parody clan."

"**Angel Sword skill! ** He becomes the same clan as the vanguard! Now call! **Angel King **in the right, and **Angel Queen **in the left. Now I activate their combined skill! If I have A non-God Palace vanguard, they both receive 3 000!"

[math writing for my readers:

Keroro Ezel- grade 3 – 10000

Angel Sword – grade 1 – 7000

Angel King – grade 3 - 11000 + 3000

Angel Queen – grade 3 – 10000 + 3000]

**Well, that's all for now…**

**But Don't worry I'll write As Soon As I'll be able to!**


	10. The strenght of God's

Sorry to disappoint some of you, but I'm not going to rewrite this story. This will be another version of how second season could have ended. Everything will be explained in time. For now, I hope that you will read this story further, enjoying it.

The fight goes on and it's Kheyto's turn to attack!

"I attack your vanguard with **Angel King**! 14000 power!"

"I guard with **Splash Assault!" **

"Now, ** Angel sword **boosts and **Ezel ** attacks! Because he's boosted by Etranger clan card, that **sword **became, he get's +2000."

"No guard" Rain said.

"Twin drive, first check. No trigger. Second check. Stand trigger!" Kheyto revealed **Angel Dragon**, a grade three, and a stand trigger, **God's fairy, Lare.**

"I give everything to **King** and he stands!"

"Damage check." Rain revealed **Storm Rider, Damon**.

"Now **Angel Queen's **turn to attack! 13000 power!"

"I guard with **Tear knight, Cyprus**!"

"Now the **King **attacks again! This time the target is **Lazarus**!"

"I don't guard" Rain said, by putting his card to dead zone.

"My turn. Draw! It's time for a comeback! Ride! ** Hydro hurricane Dragon! ** And I call **Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict**!" he called a unit in the same column as **Theo**.

"Now **Benedict **attacks your vanguard without a boost! 10 000!"

"No guard!" Kheyto revealed his second damage: **God's arms**.

"**Benedict** skill! He stands again, but loses 5000 power! Now my vanguard attacks your!"

"No guard again!"

"Twin drive. First check… Critical trigger!" Rain revealed **Supersonic sailor.**

"Critical to vanguard, power to Benedict. Second check… none" it was **Battle siren, Dorothea. **

"Damage check" Kheyto revealed **Oracle guardians, Gemini** and **Blaster Blade.**

"Oh no, my avatar…" Kheyto said

"Avatar? Blaster blade…" Aichi suddenly collapsed.

*Flashback*

Aichi stands after his win against Leon in planet Cray, near Royal paladin units.

"I know that you are strong, but I can't betray Gold Paladins. I haven't reached their limit yet… But when I will, I promise you, Blaster Blade, to come back and take you." Aichi said to Royal units.

Blaster Blade answered:

"We'll be waiting for you. Because you, Aichi, are the true vanguard, the true leader."

*A more deeper Flashback*

Aichi has won his first fight against Kai with Blaster Blade. Aichi succeeds in many fights with his avatar.

*End of flashbacks*

Aichi wakes up with everyone around him.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked and helped him sit.

Aichi took out his deck and looked at it.

"It's not okay." Aichi said.

"I miss Blaster Blade and my Ezel crossride is missing"

'What? Your crossride is gone? That's why you lost the match!" Kai took a look at Aichi's deck.

"Well, let's hope it will appear in time." He said.

"**Theo** boosts and **Benedict ** attacks your vanguard."

"I guard with **God's assistant, Vahn!**" Kheyto guarded with a grade 0.

"I end my turn" Rain said.

"Then I start mine. Ride the vanguard! **Angel Ruler, Achelis! **Call! **The healer Angel, Warcane **behind **Queen, ** and **The punisher Angel, Rawcane **behind **King**." Kheyto called two grade 1 units with 7000 power.

"**Punisher's **skill! Counter blast two! Now I can choose what my vanguard clan is for this turn. And I say, that it's **Aqua force**! So now **King** and **Queen **receive +3000!"

"Now, I activate **Angel Ruler's **skill! I soul blast one and every unit with "angel" in it's name receive +1000! And Now Limit Break! My vanguard receives +3000 for every "angel" unit! So now he's at 26000!" (note: Ruler's normal power is 11000)

"**Punisher **boosts, **King** attacks with 23000!"

"I guard with **Supersonic **and **Battle Siren!**"

"Now **Angel Sword **boosts and I activate another **Ruler's** skill! If he's boosted by a non-God Palace unit, I counterblast one, and he gets an extra critical! Now I attack your vanguard!"

"No guard"

"Twin drive!" the first check revealed **Little Sage, Marron, **and the second **God's vassal, Brimny, **a critical trigger.

"I give the power to **Queen** and the critical to my vanguard!"

"Damage check" Rain counted to three damage: **Naval gazer Dragon, Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer **and **Storm Rider, Diamantes. **The second damage was a heal trigger, but Kheylo had more damage before it.

"I give the power to my vanguard."

"Now, **Queen** attacks your vanguard from a boost! 27000! And that deals the last damage, because you don't have any cards left!" Kheyto shouted.

"Don't be so happy yet." Rain slowly revealed… **Tear knight, Lazarus.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, review! If you didn't, wait for the next chapter! **

**And I don't care who you are, but visit . **


End file.
